


As You Are Mine Too

by i_know_its_0ver



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_its_0ver/pseuds/i_know_its_0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca and Marcus, first time PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are Mine Too

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted anonymously as a prompt fill on the lj Eagle kink meme.
> 
> Warnings for explicit sexual content.

It was on their slow journey back south to the wall, the first time that Esca came to him.

Marcus had long thought of this moment, longed for it, but he could never dare to make a move. It was Esca’s to decide, it could never be forced on him. Others might find that acceptable for a lowly slave, but Esca was never lowly, even lying on the floor of the arena, a sword to his heaving chest.

And as a free man, of his own will, he chose Marcus.

They were relaxed by their small campfire after enjoying a meal Esca had caught with his skilled bow. Marcus kept the eagle close by as he sat listening to the sounds of the night. Though their fight with the Seal People was over, there may be more dangers before they reached the wall. They could never let their guard drop completely.

Esca came forward silently out of the dark forest, carrying fresh water and strips of cloth he had torn from his own blanket to clean and rewrap Marcus’s wound. It was a nightly ritual, just as it had been back in Calleva all those months ago, and Marcus left him to his ministrations without complaint. At least this time there was nothing caught inside the wound, so it healed quicker and caused much less pain. Esca scrubbed away the day’s accumulation of dirt and blood with deft fingers, gentle but efficient.

Marcus watched absentmindedly as Esca wound the new bandage about his thigh. In the flicker of the campfire his features seemed even sharper and more defined, and there was something almost ethereal about the way his eyes glowed and his lashes flickered against his cheeks. He had always been a fine figure to look at, though in the soft light of the fire he was mesmerizing.

Esca looked up from his completed task and caught Marcus examining him. Perhaps he could read the expression of desire in Marcus’s eyes, because it was perfectly mirrored in his own. His fingers lingered on Marcus’s bare thigh as they stared at one another, skimming lightly around the edges of the fresh bandage.

Without asking, because as a free man Esca would never again ask for anything, he surged upwards, catching Marcus by surprise and capturing his lips with bruising force. There was nothing gentle about it, it was as much teeth as lips, ferocious and greedy. It was exhilarating.

Marcus responded before he could even think not to, opening his mouth to Esca’s demanding tongue, opening his entire self to exploring hands and scraping nails and the warm press of his firm body. He had to grab on to Esca’s hips, writhing against him, to give himself an anchor, something to assure him that this was real and not another fever dream.

Esca broke away from his mouth, only to graze his lips along Marcus’s jaw and down to his throat, where he nipped and licked in turn like a hungry animal, getting a taste for its prey. Marcus heard himself groaning, and though perhaps it was unseemly, there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

Esca pulled himself forward further into Marcus’s lap, straddling his hips. Even in his frantic zeal he was careful of Marcus’s injured thigh, making sure not to rest any of his weight atop it. He pulled himself forward until they were flush together, his hands now exploring the vast expanse of Marcus’s tanned chest, scratching and sliding his way across it.

Marcus bucked at the feel of sharp nails running down his side, making him shiver in the cool night air. The movement brought their groins into contact, and Esca gasped sharply. Marcus could feel Esca’s arousal through his rough leggings and his own tunic, his own cock already at full attention and yearning for closer contact.

Esca growled low in his throat, and deliberately repeated the motion, making them groan together. “Esca,” Marcus breathed, chest rising and falling roughly beneath his hands. Esca’s eyes shot up to his, the half-wild look tempered by something else, something soft and trusting.

“I want to be yours,” Esca said, voice low and urgent, their faces only inches apart. Marcus could feel his rapid breaths against his cheek, and the smoldering fire in his stare. “Not as before, not as a slave. But yours, like this. As you are mine too.”

Marcus’s breath caught in his throat, the thought of what he had always wanted finally there before him was nearly overwhelming. “Yours,” was all he could manage, but it must have been enough, because then Esca was kissing his desperately again.

Before he could say anything else Esca was peeling away their clothes. Though before the night had felt chilly, now the rough cloth felt restricting and oppressive, the combined heat of their bodies overpowering. He deftly slid Marcus’s tunic over his shoulders before turning to his own. He had to step away for a moment to shed his leggings, but then he was back in Marcus’s lap, pulling himself as close as possible against his bare skin. It was even more delicious without the barrier of clothing between them, and Marcus’s desire crested, not able to hold out any longer.

Esca seemed to feel the same. He took hold of Marcus’s cock in one rough hand, stroking it from base to tip. Marcus could feel the calluses from years with a bow and sword, years of hard work and training, a warrior’s hands, so much like his own. Marcus groaned and reached to mirror the action on Esca, making him writhe further into his lap as he muffled as gasp into Marcus’s shoulder.

But after a moment he pulled away, face flushed and chest heaving. “I want,” he said brokenly, tugging on Marcus’s cock to make clear the desire he could not put name to. But he didn’t have to.

“Have you ever?”Marcus asked, watching him closely. Esca shook his head impatiently, like such a trivial thing didn’t matter, but Marcus knew better. It would be painful for him, especially out here in the wilderness, with nothing to ease the passage into his body. Marcus would not put him through that. It was the type of thing a slave was made to bear, but he would never inflict that on his Esca, not before and certainly not now.

Marcus shook his head and Esca keened, like a frustrated pup. But just because Marcus was unwilling to hurt Esca did not mean he would disappoint him.

“Lie down on your side,” Marcus instructed gently, making clear that it was not a command, but a request, his hands stroking soothingly along Esca’s thighs. Esca frowned but complied, though he seemed restless at the loss of contact.

Marcus lay down behind him, his chest flush to Esca’s back, weight resting on his strong leg. He lay one arm over Esca’s chest, pulling him closer and using it explore his muscled abs and down his hip. He lay his head in the crook of Esca’s shoulder, letting his breath fall in puffs against his ear and the pale hollow of his throat.

The renewed touches calmed Esca a bit, but he was still restless, pushing back against Marcus, looking for more contact. Slowly Marcus reached a hand down to his thighs, prying the top leg up by just a few inches. Quickly, before Esca could question, he slipped his hard length between his thighs, so it rested snug against the underside of Esca’s cock. Esca gasped at the slick slide of their heated flesh, and instinctively closed his legs tightly back around Marcus.

Marcus started slowly, thrusting back and forth into the tight space, feeling his cock drag against Esca’s balls and slip against his member. Esca groaned and moved with him, pushing his hips back to meet his thrusts, reaching down to hold his cock in place so he could feel the full slide of Marcus against him. Once Marcus felt him relax and was sure he felt no discomfort he increased his pace, sliding hard and fast between his legs. Esca’s soft grunts spurred him on, along with the whispered words that spilled from his lips, which Marcus couldn’t understand but loved anyway.

Esca stroked himself quickly in time to Marcus’s thrusts, his body tensing and breaths coming in quick gasps, and Marcus could tell he was close to release. He wasn’t far behind himself, and increased his pace once again, slamming into Esca’s hips with bruising force which they may regret tomorrow. But it would be nothing to the pain it could have been, and Marcus wasn’t sorry for this small sacrifice. They would have plenty of time for more exploration later.

“Marcus,” Esca breathed out in a strangled groan, as his body finally tensed and his seed spilled over his own hand. His legs clamped down around Marcus with the sudden tension, and it was enough to send Marcus over the edge after him. He strangled a loud cry by biting into Esca’s shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark, a mark that unmistakably said ‘mine.’

In the aftermath they lay still, sweat cooling in the chill night air and chests heaving, as after a long sprint. Marcus’s hand came up to rest over Esca’s heart, and he could feel the staccato rhythm slowly smoothing itself out. Esca’s hand came up to lay over his own, fingers intertwining. Marcus drew deep breaths against the back of Esca’s neck, letting his nose tickle against the curling hair at his nape.

Finally Esca spoke, though he still did not move. “Now you are mine, and I am yours?” he asked, though it wasn’t so much a question as a promise.

“Yes,” Marcus whispered, licking softly at the mark he had left on Esca’s shoulder, still red and tender. “Always.”


End file.
